She's A Snape ?
by CheshireSaxon
Summary: " you have a daughter ? you have a kid ? " Severus Snape had heard it plenty of times but it definitely beat how many times Isabella Prince heard " He's your father ? Snape ? really ? " but nothing beat the amount of times Isabella asked her father who her mother was. But maybe that's not the point .


Isabella Elena Prince {Snape }  
played by Alexandra Daddario

pale creamy white skin straight black hair Blue-black eyes  
5'3 B38 -cup petite-lithe/slender quiet/observant- guarded/charming-sweet /fiesty -fiery  
Ravenclaw  
wand: ebony wood. unicorn tail, dragonheartstring  
Transfiguration/potions

No one except the professors and Headmaster knew who her father was, them and Draco of course.  
He was her godbrother, they had grown up together. Yules, New Years and plenty of birthdays .  
He was different with her as were most of the Slytherin house. some of the 7th years had remembered her running  
around the castle at the young age of 7 .

But now at 15 none of those slytherins were around. Out of all her fellow 5th years it was Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom  
that truly intruiged her. She had watched the way her father treated them not that she shared any class other then Potions  
with them.

" Hey Bella " she hummed tilting her head to inticate she was listening but other then that didn't turn her head " yes Anthony "  
" I was wondering if you could help me with the Transfiguration assignment "  
She finally lifted her head to meet the blonde boys eyes " of course " He sat down " how's your dad ?"  
Her fellow Ravenclaws had figured out her family tree by her 2nd year and they had promised to keep it secret  
mostly for her sake over her fathers.

" He's fine if a bit irritated with me" she gave him a look which made him laugh " I'd expect so , are you coming to the meeting "  
Bella sighed " no " his brown eyes widened " what ? what'd you mean ! you were so excited " She had to smile at her best friend  
" I think it'd be better for everyone if I didn't know Ant, If I don't know there is no way my father could find out I'm protecting  
them " Anthony shrugged " yeah.. this way you don't lie to your dad and you protect us okay win- win "  
She smiled " thanks for understanding , I'll try to keep Draco out of it best I can " He nodded " I'll let them know "  
She hummed " I need to finish this love "

Her plan backfired she rolled her eyes at herself where she was corned in the alcove by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger,  
Ron Weasley and from who she could see Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Her fellow Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood .

" Luna ? what's going on ? I thought we were friends ?"  
The blonde stared at her " whether we are or not Harry needs to question you "  
Harry nodded " thats right Prince, we need to talk "  
Bella shifted " talk about what, we barely know eachother"  
Hermione stared at her " why haven't you showed up at the meetings ?"  
She stared wondering how much the Gryffindor's knew " its for your protection not mine, "  
" that wasn't an answer " Ron glared making her sigh " how long have you known?" She aimed this question at Hermione  
who shifted " since last year "  
She smiled " wow , didn't think you'd keep it a secret for that long "  
Hermione shrugged " known what Hermione ?" Harry questioned obviously confused  
" Who my father is "  
" what does that have to do with this ?" She was unsurprised by Ginny's aggression.  
" because my dad's Professor Snape "  
She watched them all go through shock and anger " I stayed out because that way I wouldn't lie to my dad, I wouldn't be  
involved and you all had protection . " She shrugged " you could've just asked Anthony "  
" Goldstein ? " Questioned Neville, it was the first time he had spoken and it intriuged her.  
Bella nodded " he's my best friend, he's known the entire time. so have most of the Ravenclaws, they found a long time ago. "

" Bella " she swallowed staring at Neville " why didn't you tell us ?"  
She scoffed " You all hate my father, and yes he is one of the most difficult people I have ever met and I was raised with  
Draco Malfoy. but He's still my dad. He raised me and loved me, read to me, clothed and fed me . I love him and the last thing  
I'm going to do is let students ridcule him especially the ones who hate him the most . "  
They stared at her " he's been a git to us since we started here - "  
" he's your professor ! not a friend. He's a potioneer reduced to teaching ungrateful children had to brew potions so they  
can pass their O. and N.E. . None of you respect him or the subject he teaches, potions my seem dull to all of you  
but its my fathers passion . "  
She placed a hand on her chest to relax " being the way he is ... thats who my father is but its not all of him. you know a tiny  
10 % of my dad I know the rest. "  
Bella turned pressing her shoulder into the brick of the castle " whose your mother?"  
She snapped her head up to stare at Neville as did the others " I- I don't know.. It's always been just the two of us . he never  
talks about her. " She bit her lip and Neville spoke again " what it is ?" She shook her head " nothing - nothing "

" Accio ! " she shouted then yelped at the heavy weight of a full grown man falling over her.

" you saved me " Bella shifted staring from Sirius Black to Professor Lupin to her father " um.. yeah I suppose "  
Severus Snape stared down at his daughter " what were you doing there ?"  
She blushed the red flush showing easily on her pale skin " hey back off -"  
" Sirius ! don't "  
" don't you dare question how I speak to my daughter " Bella watched surprise color Sirius' face. " I followed Neville, I thought  
something was obviously wrong . I helped them escape from the Slytherins. "  
" and you saved me because ? " Sirius trailed off and Bella stared at him " I look like you "  
The three adults tensed Remus' amber eyes widened , while her Father stared at her " Isabella Elena - "  
" Don't even ! you've kept my mother a secret from me my entire life until I realized you are my mother, you gave birth to me "  
Snape swallowed inhaling sharply, Sirius stared at him while Remus watched the trio. only the werewolf could hear the teenagers  
behind the spelled door.  
" Bella, I - "  
" just tell me ! and him " Her eyes moved to Sirius " you didn't think you could keep it a secret forever , did you ?"  
He sighed and She watched him move to sit " how did you find out ?"  
Bella shifted " the family tree potion, we brewed 2 weeks ago , I used it instead of Susan. You should've told me ! "  
He nodded " I know, " She collapased on his lap and Severus held his daughter.  
" Snape what is going on?! I- We never-"  
"yes we did, At Lily and James wedding , She invited me and I attended . it surprised her, but she seemed happy none the less  
to see me. you were drunk which was hilarious and before I knew we.. " he trailed off not really wanting to relive it with his  
daughter sitting right there "  
" and you never told me ! "  
Snape glared " when I found out I was pregnant you were already in Azkaban . "  
" so 12 years ? I was out proved I was innocent at least in the eyes of the Order ! so many meetings and you said nothing !  
Now ? its been 15 years she knows you , you raised her ! I - "  
" Am still my father who does not appreciate watching my parents fight "  
Sirius swallowed staring at her " you're right.. "


End file.
